Starry Eyed Child
by Lady Tsuru27
Summary: YAOI When a Star Warrior meets his kindred soul, a spark is sent out into the universe. That spark becomes a baby Star Warrior. This is the story of Kirby, Marth, and Meta Knight. MK x M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters or concepts related to Super Smash Bros. We are only borrowing them for our own amusement and the amusement of those who read this fic.

Title: Starry-Eyed Child

Warnings: Does NOT follow any of the story lines from Fire Emblem or Kirby; also look for yaoi (though no sexual stuff), maybe some cursing, and fluffiness (though we'll try not to veer towards OOC-ness.) Oh, and this is NOT an MPREG (male pregnancy). In fact, there's no pregnancy at all. That's why this is so weird.

Pairings: Meta Knight x Marth

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Genre: Romance/Family

Summary: When a Star Warrior meets his kindred soul, a spark is sent out into the cosmos. This spark combines with the energy of the stars and becomes a child. This was how Kirby came to be, but what about his "parents"?

Notes: This is a weird one. It ties in with the Kirby anime and with Super Smash Bros., but doesn't have much to do with the Fire Emblem story. In other words, don't expect accuracy. This fic was actually inspired by "You'll Be in My Heart" and "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins. Well, enjoy!

Chapter One: The Baby from Space

Marth sighed into the breeze as he walked along the beach. The surf was warm on his feet as they sunk pleasantly into the sand, and he felt refreshed by the silence. All day he had done nothing but listen to his advisors babbling on about nothing. All day he had heard his father ordering the servants, and his sister clucking about her impending marriage to a nearby kingdom's prince. He was tired, and the lonely stretch of shore soothed him.

The lake was calm that evening, and it was easy for Marth to fall into memories of a night long before. It had been a similar evening, where the stars had shone brighter than ever and the smooth surface of the water mirrored the bright moon. He had been walking along the shore, as he usually did, until something rose out of the lake.

He had turned to get a good look at it, and then stepped back in surprise. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. A shining purple tentacle, covered in small suction cups, was wriggling next to a bulbous mass in the water. Two more tentacles appeared, and the creature began to move towards Marth.

He drew his sword and dodged just as a slimy tentacle slammed into the sand near him. The creature rose out of the water and roared. It looked like an octopus with a round mouth and eight tentacles. Marth dodged another attack and charged. His sword glanced off of the monster's flesh, and he leapt back before it could counter. He lunged again, and this time his sword penetrated and stuck. The creature roared again, and lifted its tentacle into the air. Still gripping Falchion, Marth was lifted as well. The sword was stuck fast, but Marth could not fight the monster unarmed.

As he struggled to free his sword, the monster flicked its tentacle. The blade came loose, and Marth was thrown down to the beach. He hit the sand hard, but rolled and recovered his battle stance. He was too late, though. Just as he got his footing, the octopus monster slammed him to the side with another tentacle. The blow dazed him, and another hit sent him sprawling on the shore. Falchion had flown from his hand, and lay a few feet away.

Before Marth could leap up to retrieve his sword, something zoomed across his field of vision and stopped the monster's tentacle from slamming him again. Marth took that chance to recover his sword, but something else was fighting the monster. A billowing cape and the golden flash of a sword in the moonlight were all he saw of the other fighter.

However, there was no time to ask questions. Marth leapt at another tentacle and began slashing. The creature, overwhelmed by the two attackers, fell back into the water. Marth ran along one slick tentacle until he reached the large mass that formed the body. Uttering a cry, he began to strike it with his sword, trying to avoid burying it too deeply to get it out again. The other fighter was slashing with lightning speed, and then there was a blinding flash. A beam came from the fighter's sword, and the beast fell back with a roar. Marth leapt backwards and landed on the soft sand. The fighter landed next to him, and they both watched as the monster vanished.

Marth stood there staring at the rippling waves for a moment, and then turned towards the other swordsman. Or at least, he assumed it was a swordsman. The short round thing was of a species that Marth had never seen. It was just as strange as the monster. Surprisingly, though, the masked fighter's voice was very deep as he asked, "Are you all right?"

"…Yes… Thanks to you…" Marth replied, feeling like he was in a strange dream. Since when did beach balls wield swords and talk? "Forgive my rudeness, but I must ask who you are."

"I am Meta Knight," the warrior said, putting away his sword and wrapping his cape firmly around him with his stubby arms. "I was sent here to dispose of that monster. You see, I am a knight in the service of King Dedede. That monster escaped from his castle."

"…You are of no species that I have ever encountered…" Marth said.

"Yes, this planet is many light years away from my own."

"Oh… Well, forgive me. I am Prince Marth."

"Good to meet you."

"Again, thank you for helping me fend off that monster. I am in your debt."

"…Prince Marth, there may never come a time when we meet again," the warrior said after a pause, "Do not think of debts. I must depart for my own world. However, I will always remember meeting you, for you are as strange to me as I must be to you."

With that, the mysterious knight had left. His cape had turned into large bat-like wings, and he had flown into the forest before Marth could stop him. Truth be told, he was sad to see him go. Something about the knight intrigued him, and he liked him. He couldn't help but wonder what he looked like beneath the mask. Did he have an animal-like appearance? He just didn't know.

Now, as he trekked along the shore, he looked up at the stars. Somewhere beyond them was the knight. He wondered what he was doing then, and if he had a family. Suddenly Marth felt very lonely, but he couldn't understand his feelings. His encounter with the other swordsman had been weeks ago, and they had only exchanged polite greetings and farewells. But ever since that night, Marth had thought of him. Sometimes he had even imagined the knight appearing again, flying through the window and speaking to him. His fantasies were often about them just talking, when the knight would tell him of the other worlds he had been to.

Marth shook his head. He was being foolish. He stopped walking and stared up at the sky for a while, trying to clear his head of ridiculous thoughts of his knight in shining armor. The stars flickered, and they reminded him of how the knight's sword had flashed in the moonlight…

But one star was flickering more than the others. Marth's gaze drifted across it without noticing, until the flickering became a shining light. A small spark of fire appeared in the sky where the star was, and Marth stared at it curiously.

The light was growing brighter all the time, and Marth thought he could see it getting bigger. Impossible, he thought. Stars don't get bigger in an instant. Something was coming from the sky. It looked round, and as it got closer it seemed very small and smooth. Marth took a few steps back as it fell towards the ground, and finally it landed in the sand with a minor tremor.

Marth stared at it for a minute or two, unsure of what to do. It was perhaps two yards in front of him, and it seemed like a round yellow pod. Warily, Marth stepped towards it, only to leap back as it hissed and shifted. The yellow metal opened up and retracted, revealing a small woven basket. And inside the basket was a lump of blue blankets.

Overwhelmed by curiosity, Marth went to inspect it. The lump seemed to move, and a soft noise was coming from it. Shakily, Marth pushed at it with the hilt of his sword. The lump moved, and then a small sound like a squeak was heard. Deciding that it didn't seem too dangerous, Marth pulled at the cloth and recoiled in shock.

Laying in the basket, sound asleep, was a pink mound no bigger than a child's kickball. As Marth stared at it, it opened two bright blue eyes that shone with the light of the stars. It looked around until it saw Marth, and then it's mouth widened in a smile. Two little lumps that Marth assumed were its arms waved beside it, and two chubby feet kicked at the blankets.

After a while, the smile faded from its face. It looked pitifully at Marth, and then began to cry. Marth immediately reached for it, and when it was securely held in his arms it stopped crying. "Just what are you?" Marth asked softly as it smiled up at him. It reminded him of Meta Knight, though Marth didn't really know why. He had never seen the knight's face. He had a feeling, though, that the two were of the same species. After all, he had only seen two small, round creatures.

The pink thing yawned widely and snuggled into Marth's chest. Marth didn't know what to do. He scanned the basket for some sign of where it came from. Pinned to the inside of the basket was a note. Supporting the little ball with one arm, he reached for the piece of paper and unfolded it. Written in a curving script was a message:

_Congratulations, Prince Marth and Sir Meta Knight!_

_As you may already know, this is your baby Star Warrior. His name is Kirby. Take good care of him. When he is ready, we will come to retrieve him to fulfill his purpose of destroying monsters. You must be so proud! Raise him to be skilled and strong. _

_- The Galactic Knights _

Marth could only stare at the note in confusion. Kirby began to doze, but his soft sigh of contentment went unnoticed by Marth. This thing was a baby? Not only that, but it supposedly belonged to him and that strange knight he had met. In the back of his mind, Marth wondered if this was some joke played on him by the gods.

There was only one thing to do. Marth placed Kirby in the basket and walked back to the castle with the precious bundle held securely in his arms. What else could he do? He couldn't leave Kirby alone on the beach.

However, problems were already arising. Sneaking past the guards was simple for the stealthy prince, but to do it with a sleeping alien baby would be quite another. First, there was the question of the wall. Normally it was easy for him to climb it. Deciding to try it anyway, Marth fashioned a strap from his belt and his vest. He tied the basket to his back. Making sure that it was secure, he began to climb. The ascent was easier than he had feared; the baby and basket were light. He reached the top of the wall without incident, and then began climbing down the other side.

Unfortunately, baby Kirby was waking up. When Marth was half way down the wall, the puffball opened his eyes. Unable to see Marth, he began to whimper. Marth stopped dead on the wall. The whimpering became louder, until Marth was afraid that a guard would hear it.

"Sssh," he tried to soothe the baby, "I'm here. It's all right." Hearing his voice, Kirby stopped whimpering and instead began to make inquisitive sounds. "Sssh…" Marth pleaded, and continued climbing. Kirby apparently liked the rocking motion of Marth's shoulders moving, and he began to laugh.

"Oh, no, please…" Marth begged, and finally he felt the ground beneath his feet. He ducked into the bushes and untied the strap. Holding Kirby to his chest, he tried to quiet the cooing baby. He could hear the guards talking to each other, wondering what that sound was. Kirby laughed louder, and Marth heard the heavy clanking of an armored guard coming towards them.

"No… Oh, no…" he muttered. Kirby stopped laughing and nuzzled Marth's chest. "Poyo!" he chirped, "Poyo!" Marth clutched him tightly, hoping to soothe him, and he finally fell silent as he began to doze again. The guard stopped near the bush. There was a tense silence, and then he walked back to his post, shouting "All clear!" to his fellows.

Marth breathed a sigh of relief. Holding Kirby gently, he watched the puffball sleep. He wondered if Meta Knight looked like him? He had such cute eyes, though the color looked just like his own. He sighed again, waiting for the guards to move on before he would rush back to the castle and to his own room.

Sitting in the foliage, he began to think about what this meant. He couldn't show Kirby to anyone--they might try to contain or even kill him. People were very superstitious, and if they saw something strange they always assumed that it was bad. Marth mused that he would probably be outcast for contributing to Kirby's appearance, even though he had no idea how he had done so. Not even his father would let him be. If he told the truth, then his father would become angry and insist that Marth not waste his time and compassion on such a strange being. He could try to hide Kirby, but with so many people vying for his time that would be impossible, even with his sister's help. Still unsure of what to do, he wondered where Meta Knight was, and if he could reach him in some way. Surely he would be able to explain this…

*****

On the planet Pop Star, it was a bright and sunny day. Days like this didn't suit Meta Knight. He preferred a moonlit night on which he could be mysterious and contemplative. Besides, moonlit nights reminded him of the beautiful prince he had met many weeks ago. He could still picture the scene in his mind: the shocked expression on the prince's face as the monster rose out of the lake, the way his blue eyes shone in the moonlight. So deep, yet they shone like stars.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor, and he was glad to be awakened from his daydream. He didn't like to dwell on his feelings, and he felt sad when he thought of the prince. They would probably never meet again…

Suddenly, Blade Knight and Sword Knight came into the room. "A letter for you, sir," Blade Knight said, and held out a pink envelope. Meta Knight took it, but was utterly confounded to see that it read "It's a boy!" on the front of the envelope. He opened the letter and read it as his two followers waited curiously.

_Sir Meta Knight,_

_As your fellow Star Warriors, we are pleased to inform you that your baby has just been born. However, we found it very confusing that you and your soul mate are in different galaxies. We have sent your son, Kirby, to Prince Marth with every hope that you two will reunite soon. We have high hopes for Kirby--after all, you are one of our most distinguished members. Good luck; he's a handful!_

_- Your fellows from the Galactic Knights_

Meta Knight stared dumbfounded at the letter. It took a long while for this information to sink in, and when it did he could only sigh. How could this have happened? He had been afraid that it would. A part of him had known it as soon as he had seen Marth. Ever since his return to Dream Land, he had tried to think of ways to get the king's permission to go back to the other galaxy. He had even thought of loosing a monster just so he could go to "contain" it and find a way to disappear to Marth's world again. But this…

"Well, what's it say?" Blade Knight asked excitedly. Meta Knight turned and walked past them, down the hallway. "Never mind," he said as they stared after him in confusion, "Just return to your posts. I must speak with King Dedede…"

TBC

Well? What do you think? Should we continue? Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Yay! Thank you for the reviews, Mind Seeker and Young Wizard Link. Thanks for supporting our stories! Hope you like this chapter, too!

Chapter Two: A Relocation Conundrum

"You ain't goin nowhere!" the king huffed, sitting back in his throne.

"But, Sire, I feel that an attack is imminent," Meta Knight said, trying not to let his rising emotions change his tone of voice, "I feel that I must go and spy out their plans, for your sake."

"Aw, nonsense!" King Dedede waved his hand, "If they were tryin to overpower us, then I'd just blast em! Besides, I want you to keep an eye on them villagers. Keep 'em in line."

"Yes, sire, but…"

"You heard the king!" Escargoon said in annoyance, "Get back to work!"

"…Sire, my sources are absolutely reliable. I must go and make sure that you are safe. THAT is my duty."

"Naw, I said don't worry about it! I mean, do ya really think them Cornerians would attack? I know there're some weirdoes in that there Lylat System, but ain't they too wrapped up in fightin with themselves to bother with us?"

"Do not be so sure," Meta Knight said, seeing his chance, "After all, General Pepper--of the Cornerian Armed Forces--has said some rather… vicious things about you."

"Huh… really? Well…" the king thought for a moment, and then nodded, "All right, then. You go and see what them scoundrels are up to! But I want a full report when ya get back!"

"Very well, Sire…" Meta Knight bowed to the king and then turned to walk out of the throne room. As soon as the doors were closed and he was safely out of sight, he unfurled his cape and flew down the corridor. He wanted to get there as soon as possible, before anything could happen to Kirby or to Marth.

*****

Dawn was only an hour away, and Marth had to move quickly. Once inside the castle, he had gathered a few things for the road--some rope, a blanket, his cape, and of course some money. Sneaking Kirby into the castle had been a difficult task, but on the way out he posed as a servant taking out some soiled linens. He had changed his fine clothing for a servant's garment and hidden Kirby in the basket.

Now he was making his way hastily through the deserted streets, hoping that no one would see him. It had been a difficult decision to make; though he tired of it, he felt guilty about abandoning his duty as prince. However, he felt that the risks involved with staying in the castle with Kirby outweighed the risks he would face on the road. Now the question was whether or not he could find a way to communicate with Meta Knight.

He reached the edge of the village, where there were only a few shabby huts, and looked back. The castle stood tall and proud in the waning moonlight, and Marth gave it one last look before he disappeared into the woods. He had not left a note for his father or sister. He knew that they would be worried about him, but he couldn't think of any way to safely explain his disappearance. He knew that his father would assume that he was kidnapped or something like that, seeing how weak he thought his son was. His sister, who knew him better than that, would assume that he wandered off somewhere.

"Either way, I cannot go back until I find out what to do with you," he said to the little pink ball. Kirby stared up at him and smiled, nestled in the blankets and Marth's arms. "But what can I do? Meta Knight lives farther away than I can travel… No one in this land has ever even dreamed of going into the sky. How am I going to travel all that way?" Kirby answered Marth's question with an enthusiastic "Poyo!" Marth smiled down at the baby for the first time, and Kirby lit up suddenly. "Poyoyo!" he said, waving his stubby arms. Marth couldn't help but laugh at this. "You're cute for someone who causes so much trouble…"

As they traveled, the trees grew bigger and closer together. The forest became darker, despite the paling sky. Marth stopped beneath a grove of ancient oaks and sat down to rest. Pulling out his map, he surmised that he wasn't too far from the border. It would be another day or so, but soon he would be in the next large city.

While Marth studied the map, Kirby began to squirm uneasily. Marth glanced down at him. "Oh, what's the matter, Kirby?" he asked, putting down the map and lifting Kirby out of his lap. Kirby's eyes became teary, and he began to whimper. "Oh, no…" Marth sighed, "What is it? Are you hungry?" Kirby's whimpers became louder, and he started to cry full force. Marth winced at the volume of the wails, and dug around in his pack until he found the food stores.

"Here," he said, holding up an apple, "I'm not sure if you can eat this, though… Oh, I should have gotten some milk…" But no sooner had he spoken when Kirby opened his mouth widely and inhaled the apple. Marth blinked in shock. He hadn't reached for it and eaten it; he had literally sucked it into his mouth.

"Uh… Well, are you still hungry?" Marth asked, holding up another apple. It too was inhaled, along with almost all of Marth's food stores. Then Kirby saw the acorns lying on the ground, and he began to suck those in as well. Acorns, leaves, and even small twigs flew into the tiny baby's mouth, until the forest floor was as clean as could be.

Kirby sighed happily and snuggled back into Marth's chest. The prince tucked the blankets tighter around the dozing baby. "Well, I see it will be a problem to feed you…" he muttered, "But I suppose that is just the responsibility that comes with being a parent…" He had already accepted that the child was somehow his, seeing as he was causing him such trouble. However, he didn't mind it as much as he wanted to. His more logical side was telling him to put the baby back into the basket and send him flying, but he couldn't do that.

As the light of dawn turned the forest gloom from deep blue to misty green, Marth stood and once more began walking. Still clutched in his arms, Kirby slept peacefully. He knew nothing of how worried Marth was, and he was completely unaware of the troubled expression on the young man's face as he walked towards the border.

*****

Meta Knight emerged from the space ship and blinked in the afternoon sunlight. The foreign kingdom didn't look much different in the daytime than it did at night, and he headed for the castle immediately. He knew that that must be where Marth was. He moved quickly through the shadows of the trees, avoiding being seen by anyone. Peasants were milling around everywhere, and Meta Knight had to be careful. He did not see Marth anywhere, and there was no sign of Kirby.

Finally he reached the castle walls, but here he stopped. He did not plan to show himself to anyone but Marth, so walking right through the gate and asking to see him was out of the question. He decided to fly over the wall, but this would be difficult. Guards were posted every few yards, and they were keeping a vigilant watch. It seemed strange, really; Meta Knight wondered why there were so many of them.

Finally, he decided that it would be best to just fly over the wall as quickly as possible. He did just that, and only a blur of blue and purple was visible as he rushed over the wall and into an open window in the castle. He looked around, alert for any sound, but he was in a bathroom. No one was there at the moment.

Outside, the guards were scrambling around in confusion. "What was that?" they were shouting, "Something flew over the wall! Search the grounds!" Meta Knight was glad that he had seen the open window just in time. However, he had no idea where he was. The room was on the second story, so he guessed that it belonged to one of the castle's more distinguished residents.

How right he was. As he opened the door cautiously, he caught sight of a woman standing at another window in the adjacent room. She was reading a book with a look of intense concentration on her face.

As he stood there wondering what to do next, a maid entered the bedroom and began to tidy the dressing table. "Good day, Your Highness," she said cheerfully as she breezed by the bathroom door.

"Oh, hello, Agitha," the young woman said, "I am afraid this day is not so good…"

"Why not, Your Highness?" Agitha asked, apparently genuinely concerned, "Why, it's beautiful weather outside."

"Yes, but such a terrible mess inside this castle!" the other woman put down the book, "My brother has gone missing…"

"Oh, dear! The young Prince Marth?" Agitha nearly dropped the blanket that she was folding, "What terrible news, Your Highness! Do they have any idea where he could have got to?"

"None whatsoever…" the princess sighed, "I am reading his journal, just in case it would hold some clue, but I'm afraid there has been no sign of where he could have gone…"

"Just terrible," Agitha sighed as well, "Well, I'm sure they'll find him, Your Highness. Perhaps he has just gone for a walk?"

"Perhaps."

Meta Knight felt very concerned to hear this. He wondered where Marth would have gone… Perhaps he had taken Kirby to a safer place. Or perhaps he and Kirby had been taken somewhere… The news troubled him, but he realized that he had to find a way out of the castle. Agitha was walking towards the bathroom.

Thinking quickly, Meta Knight flew up and hid in a cabinet over the mirror. He heard the maid come into the room, and he waited until she had left and closed the door behind her before he emerged from the wooden cabinet. He looked out of the window--the guards were still looking for him.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped out of the window and flew over the wall again. The guards cried out in astonishment as he vanished into the trees, and several of them went out of the gate to find him. But now he was too far for them to catch him, and he stopped to stand on a high branch.

Now he began to think about what to do. He knew that he had to look for Marth, but where to begin? He didn't know the land at all, and he wasn't even close to knowing Marth well enough to guess where he'd go. Staring off into the distant hills, Meta Knight desperately hoped that no monsters had found them. Kirby was very vulnerable, and if NME learned of his birth they were sure to find a way to capture him. They would also want Marth, perhaps to keep him silent about the whole thing.

Suddenly his communicator beeped. Meta Knight held it up and pressed the button, and the face of King Dedede appeared on the screen. "Meta Knight, are ya on Corneria yet?" he asked impatiently, "Have ya seen that no-good General Pepper?"

"Actually, Sire, my ship unexpectedly ran out of fuel," he said, "I have landed on… Aridia to re-fuel."

"Well, how long will that take? I ain't got all year, ya know!"

"I will be on Corneria soon, Sire. General Pepper shall know the wrath of King Dedede."

"Aw, all right, fine! Just hurry up and hurry back, will ya?"

"Yes, Sire."

The communicator went blank, and Meta Knight put it back in its case. He had to hurry up and find Marth… To do that, he would have to find some way to track him. There was only one person who could help him, but he was reluctant to go to **him. **However, desperate times called for desperate measures. Deciding to swallow his pride for Kirby's sake, he rushed back to his ship and set his sights on the Shinnoh Region of a distant planet…

TBC

Who could it be? I think you all know the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I'm not exactly sure if the Lucario in SSBB is the same as the one in the movie (Lucario and the Mystery of Mew), but I think I'll make it that way. Oh, this happens after the movie. Yes, I know that Lucario and Aaron are "dead". But are they really? The movie said that they were asleep, so I'm going with that. Why weren't they brought back sooner? Well, Ash and the gang never asked. Everyone just assumed that they were gone forever. Besides, I've said it before and I'll say it again: Don't expect accuracy.

Oh, and here's a bonus game: spot the Staffshipping! That's Lucario x Sir Aaron for those of you who don't know. Did I include it? Or is it only your imagination? You decide. (Personally, I'm not a fan of it; I mean, a semi-romantic friendship? Yes. Sex? …Well, I'll leave that one to more adventurous authors.) Anyway, thanks as always to all who reviewed! Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter Three: A Rivalry Revived

_In the deepest region of space, a small figure stood on a balcony staring out into the blackness. "What do you want?" the figure flinched at the shrieking voice that echoed all around. _

"_I was just going to let you know that another Star Warrior has been born," said the figure on the balcony, "What do you want me to do?" _

"_Huh. Another Star Warrior? So what?" the voice cackled, "I wiped most of them out centuries ago! How is one more going to make a difference?" _

"_Well, you see, this is supposedly the one who was predicted to destroy you. You have heard the prophecies, right?" _

"_Ha! Do you really think I believe that? What can this one do to me that the others can't?" _

"_Well, he is said to have the power to create…" _

"_Don't say it. The Star Wand, right? I've heard it before, and I don't believe a word of it." _

"_But this really could be Kirby. This Star Warrior is the child of Meta Knight and a prince from another galaxy, just like the legends say." _

"_Hmm… Are you sure? Is it truly Meta Knight's heir?" _

"_Yes. My sources confirmed this. Just like in the legend, Meta Knight's soul mate is a human prince from the land of Altea. It has to be Kirby." _

"…_Do you know where it is?" _

"_We tracked its pod to Altea." _

"_And what about the prince?" _

"_We assume that the prince received the child. As for Meta Knight, we do not know. Our sources say that he is still on Popstar." _

"_In that case, send a monster to kill Kirby and the prince. We will deal with Meta Knight when the time comes, but it would be best to eliminate this new threat." _

"_Very well," with that, the figure left. _

_*****_

As the sun set over the mountains, Marth lit a fire for warmth and light. Three days had passed since he had left Altea, and he and Kirby were beginning to form a bond. "Here, Kirby, look what I've found for you," he said as he lifted the puffball out of his makeshift cradle. Setting him down on a pile of blankets, he lifted a watermelon out of his pack. Kirby's eyes grew large and he began making happy noises. Marth smiled at him and held up the watermelon. Fwoosh! It flew straight into Kirby's mouth. "That should fill you up for a while," Marth said, and took the baby back into his arms.

For now, the two were camped in a cave that overlooked the forest. Marth didn't dare to take Kirby into the city, and he doubted that he could keep him quiet enough to stay in an inn. A cave would have to do. Besides, it was easy to find food. The forest was bountiful this time of year, and there was a town nearby in case he needed to buy something.

Kirby gazed up at Marth, his blue eyes sparkling. The prince couldn't help but smile back at him. He lifted him in his arms and hugged him, making Kirby coo in delight. "We'll just have to stay here until I can figure out what to do," Marth said to the baby, lifting him into the air and making him laugh, "We need to find Meta Knight, don't we?" he lowered Kirby until they were face-to-face, and then began bouncing him lightly, "But if we can't, I'll just have to raise you here. Is that all right?" Kirby giggled and reached for Marth, and the prince cuddled him to his chest, "You like it here, don't you? It has a very nice view." Kirby seemed to agree. With a soft coo, he nuzzled into the fabric of Marth's tunic and settled down to sleep.

*****

Meta Knight's ship landed on grassy terrain, and he emerged warily. There was no sign of another living being, so Meta Knight began walking. He wasn't worried about being seen; he was pretty sure that most of the creatures in this world were weirder than he could ever be.

As he waddled along the path, he saw a group of humans coming towards him. He sighed in annoyance as they all stopped and stared at him. The one with the baseball cap pulled out a little red thing. "What kind of Pokemon is THAT?" one of them asked.

"I am no Pokemon," Meta Knight sighed again as he walked over to them, "I am Meta Knight, from Dreamland."

"Uhh… Dreamland?" the girl said.

"Yes, Dreamland of the planet Popstar. I am looking for someone. Do you know a Pokemon that goes by the name of Lucario?"

"Uhh, yeah, we just met him…" the boy in the hat looked sad, "But… he's gone now."

"Gone?" Meta Knight cursed inwardly, "I assume you mean dead…"

"Yeah… See, it's kind of a long story…"

"Tell it to me as quickly as you can," Meta Knight demanded, and they told him that they had come from the Tree of Beginning. There had been a terrible disturbance, and Lucario had given up his Aura to save it. They relayed in great detail how Mew had revived Ash and the others, and how they had found out that Sir Aaron, Lucario's friend and teacher, had sacrificed himself hundreds of years before. Meta Knight listened patiently as each of the children broke in with different parts of the story.

When they were finished, Meta Knight thanked them and began walking towards the tree. The kids watched him go with mixed expressions. "That was sure strange… Hey, Ash, do you think I should try to catch him? Just to see if he really ISN'T a Pokemon?" Meta Knight sighed and unfurled his cape, taking to the air just as a poke ball whizzed past him.

It took him some time to reach the tree, and even more time to find the chamber at its heart. When he did, he wondered what he would do then. The kids had said that Lucario's body was somewhere in the chamber… Either way, he had a plan. He just hoped that he could find this 'Mew' thing.

"Mew!" he called, "Come out! I demand that you appear!" At first nothing happened. He looked around the room and called again, but there was no answer. "Please appear before me," he said, "I pray that you will come out now!" It wasn't working, though. With a deep sigh, he slumped and muttered, "Where could that damned thing be? They said it was here!" he shook his head, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…"

Almost instantly, a pink cat-like monster floated down from the ceiling. "Mew?" it wondered, floating in front of Meta Knight.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as the strange cat hovered in mid-air, "At last you appear. I am Meta Knight of Dreamland. I come to you in dire need of assistance. You see, there are two people who I absolutely must find… their lives may be in danger… To find them, I need the help of one who has died here. I need the help of Lucario. Can you please revive him, as you have for others before?"

Mew seemed to listen to his speech, and then she mewled and floated towards the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she began to glow red like the crystals around her. Down from the ceiling came a blue body. It landed on the floor and groaned, and Meta Knight walked over to Lucario.

"Welcome to life," he said as the jackal-like Pokemon opened his eyes and sat up groggily. "There is not much time. I need your help."

"Uh… Sir Aaron?" Lucario looked around, "Wait… You… It's Meta Knight?!"

"Correct," Meta Knight said as Lucario leapt to his feet.

"You!" the Pokemon growled, "YOU did this?! How DARE you? I was HAPPY! I was with Sir Aaron! WHY did you do this?!"

"I was about to tell you. But what did I do?"

"Oh, you forget so easily!" Lucario scoffed, "Do you not remember why I hate you in the first place? Sir Aaron was my master. Centuries ago, he and I lived happily, serving our queen."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that. Back then, we often participated in battles. That day that you crash-landed here, we were supposed to fight in a very important one that the queen herself had scheduled."

"Ah, yes. I remember. You agreed to help me fix my ship."

"Exactly. I helped you, but because of you I was late."

"And I offered to take you there in my ship."

"Yes, and you crashed again!"

"Well, I WAS just a young Star Warrior… I had not gotten used to the ship's controls yet…"

"You caused me to miss the competition completely! Sir Aaron was the laughing stock of the whole town, and he worried about me for weeks thereafter because I could not tell him where I had been!"

"Ah, so you did not tell after all?"

"Why would I? He would have believed me insane! And just now, I was finally with him in the afterlife. We were so happy… Until YOU came along!"

"Why do you not ask that Mew creature to revive him?"

"He has been gone for centuries!" Lucario hung his head, and tears began to fall from his eyes, "There is no way to revive him…"

Just then, Mew drifted towards them. "Mew!" she said. Lucario looked up in surprise.

"What?" he asked incredulously, "What do you mean, he can?"

"Mew."

"But… But why did you not do that in the first place?" he asked.

"Mew mew-mew!"

"I… did not ask?" Lucario blinked, dumbfounded (A/N: Well, they DIDN'T ask in the movie! They just assumed that it couldn't be done…), "Well then… Could you?"

"Mew!"

Mew glowed red again, and this time a human's body fell from the ceiling. Lucario rushed forward and fell to his knees at Aaron's side. Meta Knight rolled his eyes as Lucario cradled the human's head in his arms. "Sir Aaron…" he smiled when the man opened his eyes.

"Lucario?" Aaron blinked and looked around, a bit confused, "Where are we?"

Meta Knight watched this emotional scene with mixed thoughts. He wanted to get his quest started, but he felt reluctant to interrupt them… However, his reluctance wasn't too pressing. He coughed loudly and stepped towards the pair.

"What?" Lucario glared at him, "You are lucky that Sir Aaron and I have been reunited again. I would have torn you apart otherwise!"

"I'm sure you would have. But I am in dire need of help. Please…" he knelt then, stooping to a level that he had never had to before.

"Lucario," Aaron gasped as he sat up, "What sort of Pokemon is this?"

*****

The moon was bright that night. Inside the cave, Marth slept deeply after having no sleep for several nights. In his arms, wide awake, was Kirby. The baby was having a hard time settling down after sleeping all day, and the bright moonlight that came in through the opening of the cave distracted him. A slight breeze drifted in from outside, and somewhere a wolf howled. To Kirby, all of these things were a major attraction.

Wriggling so he could escape the blankets that encased him, he finally stood propped against Marth's side. He was a bit wobbly on his feet, but being as round as he was gave him an advantage. He took one step, and then another, until he thought he had gotten the hang of walking.

"Poyoo!" he cheered, waving his arms around. He turned to Marth, expecting a reassuring smile, but the prince was still fast asleep. Kirby waddled over to him and tapped him. "Poyo?" he wondered why he didn't move. Oh, well, he thought; there were plenty of other things to do. He waddled towards the cave entrance, curious and eager to see the trees again.

Just when Kirby reached the mouth of the cave, though, his foot caught a rock and he tipped over. "Poyoo!" he cried as he tumbled head-over-heels down the gentle slope, gaining speed all the while. He rolled past trees and over branches, until he was dizzy from the constant spinning motion. "Poooyoooo!" he cried, hoping that his parent would hear him, but his voice wasn't loud enough to wake Marth.

Finally, he began to slow down. He came to a stop at the foot of the mountain when he bumped against a tree. Still dizzy, he lay there for a while until he could see straight again. Then he rolled onto his feet and looked around.

He couldn't see the cave any more, and it seemed like a long way up the slope. He turned around and saw that there was a stream running past the forest. Curious, he waddled to the bank and looked into the water. He couldn't see much, except for some rocks and twigs, but the flowing water interested him. He reached out to touch it…

Back at the cave, Marth was having uneasy dreams. He dreamed that a monster came and took Kirby away from him. Awakening in a panic, his arms sought Kirby… but the baby was not there. Quickly panicking, Marth stood and searched the cave, calling for Kirby. Suddenly, over the loud thrumming of his heart in his ears, he heard a yell.

Dashing out of the cave, Marth ran at full speed down the slope until he came to a stream. By the time he reached its banks, though, Kirby was just a pink blob off in the distance, bobbing on the current. "Kirby!" Marth screamed and ran towards him, but the flowing water was horribly fast. Kirby was crying, just as panicked as Marth. The water was cold, and sometimes he bobbed beneath the surface and got water in his mouth. All in all, he was NOT having a good time, and he hollered and cried as he was carried farther from Marth.

Finally Kirby was too far away to be seen. He had gone over a short waterfall before being carried into a tunnel that went into the mountain. "NO! Kirby!!" Marth cried, throwing himself into the water and desperately trying to wriggle into the tunnel. There was just enough room for him to squeeze past, but he soon got stuck and had to turn back.

For a long time he sat on the ground and stared blankly into the water. Tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his face as he thought of the poor child all alone in Goddess-knew-where. He knew that he had to search for him. Determined, he ran as fast as he could back to the cave to gather his supplies. Once he was ready, he hurried back to the place where Kirby had disappeared, and he began to climb over the mountain, hoping that he could get to Kirby before anything else could…

TBC

Well? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but chapter 4 is a long way from being complete! I know where the story's going, though, so I should finish it in another two weeks or so. Anyway, review please! And thanks for reading!


End file.
